User talk:AeonsLegend
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Challenge Pack: A Trial for Adventurers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObsidianDraconis (Talk) 15:42, December 9, 2012 Errorneous Information I would agree with you that a lot of the content itself in the articles is in need of editing, grammar mistakes, etc. Along with what you have suggested. Most of the internal content has been edited by random wikia contributors. If you see content that you feel needs cleaning up you are welcome to make changes. There are a lot of articles using 1st and 2nd person that need to be changed to 3rd person as well. Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Images Hi! Funny you should ask, because I asked "Jurass" here on DDWiki the exact same thing and he answered me with this: "Thank You:) Answering Your questions: -I'm using internal PC capture card -Aver Media C027-this allow me to connect PS3 (and other video hardwares) directly trought HDMI with Full RGB option enabled. This combo and some good programs like Fraps (to catch screenshots/movies) results with almost 100% quality for not edited content. -To zoom legs, i'm using my pawn on stairs. Due to catch and drop moves i'm able to corect her/his position. Arisen stay lower, close to left wall-this allow more zoom and better camera angle for focus on legs. Hope this helps. Sorry for my english, it's not my native language and i'm not good at it. " And now im doing the exact same thing, I bought the same capture card and everything. Best regards Solla Manna (talk) 16:55, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Heh, as i see Solla Manna already answered Your question so my commnet here is useless :) Jurass (talk) 18:23, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Voice Actors listed on main page Yeah... reliable sources are limited on the voice actors. Went ahead and updated it this morning based on sources I know of. It appears Marta McGonagle actually did the motion capture for Aelinore and it seems as though Michelle Ruff is the voice actor for her. Dragon's Dogma Admin 17:44, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Question I would like to ask a few question to a fellow DD player :3 -- Please sign your posts with the signature button so I know who this is :) Not sure if I'm putting this in the right place, but you've asked me to define what I mean by frequent in relation to what I perceive as a glitch for the quest Chasing Shadows, if I were asked to put it as a percentage number, I would say roughly 95% of the time, but what you've suggested (not trailing him properly) could very well be a possibility, but I have only recently been having this occur. I will alter that edit (since I'm actually doubting it's a glitch now too) I made as to not use the term glitch. Also, is it possible that it could actually be my disk doing this? Crystal Seraph (talk) 09:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Vocation skill information It probably wouldn’t hurt to emphasize which stats are more associable to the skill. The only drawback I see is that it might come across opinionated. Also, I noticed you made a notation that the primary stat for a Mystic Knight is magick. To me that might be somewhat opinionated also. Mystic Knight is my primary/favorite vocation and I personally think a balanced Mystic Knight in strength, stamina, and magick stats is more efficient, than leaning toward one stat, but that’s my preference and opinion. Others might agree and others may not. Others may come across the same situation with the other vocations as well. Something to keep in mind. Dragon's Dogma Admin 18:38, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Character Builder Perhaps, at some point, you could provide a rough draft form of it to me? That way I can kinda see what you are going for before implimenting it into the site. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 17:17, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Aeons! Well, honestly there's no particular reason for it. Well, it just so happens when i do log on, im on the dragons page. I wanna contribute daily, and have been doing so, but im afraid im unable to commit due to work. Yep, didnt mean to cause a nuisance though. Thank you for your efforts though. A91 knightblade (talk) 13:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Arisen of the Month Hey Aeons, We would like to put you up as the January Arisen of the Month. I see that you do not have a avatar picture uploaded though. If you are interested and could put a pic up I can get started on it. If you are not interested thats fine also, as I have a couple other users in mind. Thanks for the contributions. Dragon's Dogma Admin 04:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ingot Club As per my reverts earlier, this club does not spawn 100% in any of the chests in Ophis' Domain, nor are the loot pieces you provided accurate assured drops. The loot is randomized, unless I am missing a chest. Thanks for the understanding. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 20:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Chests and Loot When editing please use the format examples that are used in the List of Everfall Loot and Ophis' Domain. The page in Ophis' Domain has been updated to the ideal format. Loot percentages are not necessary, but can be provided if taken from a reliable source such as an official guide or website. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 15:55, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... I noticed that. I'll get around to making changes shortly. Dragon's Dogma Admin 07:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) In Response to your Inquiries *Categories for quest items have been updated. The category: Quest Item is actually incorrect. All items under that category have been changed to Quest Items. Tightly Folded Letter has also been unlocked. *Updated categories for the element sections link to valid information so will be used. If you strongly feel that an article or category is not needed post your concerns here. The table format MethodicMockingbird chose when updating these articles is fine also. *Any unconfirmed information that is added in red on an article, please be sure to add it to the Category:Verify. Example: The edit you made on Escort Duty. That way others can come across it and confirm it. *All messages you post on my talk page will be responded on the same page. Starting today, I'm no longer posting responses directly to the user. *Also if you have concerns about other fellow members please address it to an administrator. It is not really your place to be telling them what they can/cannot do.